


Desire in the Moonlight

by a1_kitkat



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bonding, Boys Kissing, Campfires, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, Jealous Michael, Kissing Prompt, Kylex, M/M, New Relationship, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: A backyard campfire at Max's brings Alex and Kyle closer together
Relationships: Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti
Comments: 9
Kudos: 63
Collections: Kyle & Alex





	Desire in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything for like two weeks so I tried to write this but I don't really know what *this* is supposed to be... Sorry!

The firepit in Max’s yard was alight for the first time in months and it brought a smile to his face. It had been a long time since the small group of friends had all been together and they were all in for a long yet relaxing night. They were all clumped in small groups in the yard, each with their sleeping bags and other varying items.

It was the type of activity a group of teenagers would be doing, not near thirty-year old’s but that was kind of the point. A chance for them to all just kick back with snacks and alcohol and just have fun.

Michael was sitting nearest the fire, staring at the flames, while using his telekinesis to levitate several twigs with marshmallows affixed to them over the fire. Liz and Max were on either side of him, exchanging the occasional look. Across the pit, Isobel and Maria were sharing a blanket but Maria was more focused on giving Alex’s beagle a belly rub then on her own girlfriend.

Kyle was the last to arrive, weighed down with a giant oversized bag of popcorn which Isobel was quick to grab from him. The doctor waved his hello to the group as Alex made to stand up but Kyle placed a hand upon his shoulder and urged him to stay seated. He dropped his own sleeping bag beside him and his eyes met with Michael’s; the alien was glaring at him and he wondered if he’d made a mistake in coming tonight.

“Kyle!” Liz leapt to her feet and poured him a shot of whiskey which he immediately downed then asked for another.

One of the marshmallow twigs moved on its own away from the fire and floated towards Alex. He reached for it and smiled carefully at Michael through the flames. He could feel the alien watching him and shifted to make room for Kyle to settle beside him.

“Sorry I’m late everyone” Kyle said loudly enough for everyone to hear before lowering his voice and leaning closer to Alex “work was crazy”

“Long day?” Alex asked.

“Unbelievably” he reached for the twig and burned his lip on the extremely hot marshmallow.

Alex chuckled then reached up to brush his thumb across Kyle’s lip.

“Careful” he whispered.

“You play with fire, Valenti” Michael’s voice drifted through the flames “you just might get burned”

“Guerin” Alex warned.

“Michael” Max hissed.

“Just making conversation” Michael snapped.

Both Alex and Kyle exchanged a look as did Max and Liz.

“It’s a nice night” Kyle whispered to Alex “you wanna talk a walk with me?”

Alex’s gaze shifted to look at Michael who was still staring at the couple.

“I’d love to” Alex replied with a smile.

Kyle got to his feet, held a hand out to Alex and helped him up.

“We’ll be back” Kyle said to the group “just off for a… moonlight stroll”

“So typical” Isobel said around a mouthful of popcorn “not even here five minutes and you’re running off already”

“Yeah Kyle” Maria took Isobel’s side “don’t let Guerin scare you off. He’s just _jealous_”

It was the worst thing she could’ve said for it was very, very close to the truth.

The tension in the air between Michael and Kyle had been growing steadily worse over the weeks, more so once word had reached Michael that Alex and Kyle were now in an actual relationship. Alex was very aware of the effect this news had on his ex-boyfriend and was trying to make it less awkward for him but he wasn’t about to pretend they weren’t together just to spare Michael’s feelings.

Kyle placed his hand upon Alex’s lower back and started to guide him away from the group. Alex heard Buffy barking behind him and told her it was okay to stay, that he wasn’t going far. She watched them go, her tail wagging as she pressed closer to Maria and Isobel. Kyle waited until they were far enough away from the group before he took hold of Alex’s hand.

“You know you didn’t have to come” Alex said to him.

“And leave you here with him, unsupervised?”

“What, you don’t trust me?”

“You, I trust… It’s _him_ I don’t”

“Kyle-”

“I’m sorry” Kyle turned, placed himself in front of Alex and looked into his eyes which were reflecting in the moonlight. “Alex, I’m sorry… But this is all new territory for me… I mean, yeah I was used to getting death stares from Max in high school but Guerin is on a completely different level”

“And that is _over_” Alex insisted “Guerin and I are just friends now and that’s all it’s ever going to be”

“So you keep saying”

“And I’m going to keep saying it until you get it through that big, sexy brain of yours” he reached for Kyle’s other hand. “I’m not going anywhere and I’m not going back to him; we’re friends now and that’s that”

Kyle stared into Alex’s sincere eyes then he leaned closer and kissed him. They held the embrace for a beat before Alex reluctantly pulled away and nervously looked around.

“That doesn’t mean I don’t trust him not to make a tree branch fall on you or anything” Alex added. Kyle laughed.

“Come on, let’s keep walking”

“If we go much further, we’ll run out of yard”

“I know… That’s kinda the plan”

They could see the small group of their friends still huddled around the fire; Isobel was floating a ball just above Buffy and she was stretching up to try and reach it. Max’s arm was around Liz.

“I’m really glad you came here tonight” Alex whispered.

“Well, Liz did say she wouldn’t accept _any_ excuses” Kyle replied.

“You could’ve given the usual… that you had to work”

“I don’t always use that”

Alex laughed.

“It’s okay, I get it” he said “I mean, how many excuses did I come up with to avoid Guerin and Maria for the… month they dated?”

“If I recall… You used me as every one of those excuses”

“It worked, didn’t it?”

“You know, being here with the fire and the sleeping bags… the marshmallows… doesn’t it remind you of the weekends at the cabin?” Kyle asked him.

“When our dads used to let us make a campfire and sleep out under the stars” Ales added.

“We should go back up there one weekend and do it all again… relive the good old days”

Alex reached up and wrapped his arms around Kyle’s neck.

“We don’t need to drive for hours to capture what we have right here” Alex said to him.

“But in the woods, no one can hear you scream” Kyle whispered.

“Kyle” Alex blushed.

Kyle slid his arms around Alex, pulled him close and sneaked his hand into the back pocket of his jeans, caressing his firm ass.

“You know how much I love hearing you cry my name” he continued “the way you beg for more”

“I seem to recall you’re the one who likes to beg” Alex nuzzled his face against Kyle’s neck. “Beg for my hands, my lips, my cock”

Alex pressed his lips against Kyle’s neck and felt him swallow back a groan.

He didn’t give even a hint of warning before he spun them both around and pressed Alex up against a nearby tree… the only tree in Max’s yard. They could barely see each other but they both knew every inch, every touch, every feeling of the other and Kyle’s body covered Alex’s as he braced his love against the tree trunk and kissed him.

Kyle’s lips claimed Alex’s in a desperately fierce kiss, stronger and deeper than he originally intended but once he had a taste of his lover under the moonlight he just wanted _more_. His tongue pressed against Alex’s lips, parting them and darting inside for an even deeper taste. Alex groaned and surrendered completely to Kyle’s embrace.

Lips still claiming Alex’s mouth, Kyle’s fingers fumbled with the buttons on Alex’s pants but he quickly shoved his hand inside his love’s underwear to grasp his hardening cock. Kyle softly moaned into the kiss as he began to work Alex’s arousal.

He held the embrace, kissing the moans from Alex’s lips until he parted so he could hear the beautiful sounds with his own ears. Kyle pumped Alex’s cock with a hungry determination; he was going to make him come right here with just his hand and his kisses in the moonlight. He leaned back a fraction and pressed their foreheads together, listening to the whimpers from Alex’s lips.

“Kyle, Kyle?” Alex sobbed as he drew closer and closer to the edge. “Oh… Ohhhhh”

“That’s it” Kyle whispered “you’re so close”

Kyle turned his head and saw the slightest movement out the corner of his eye. The silhouette of someone watching them, someone wearing a cowboy hat. It filled Kyle with a sense of smugness; the way Alex was gasping and panting his name. _His_ name. 

“Kyle?” Alex gasped “Oh God… Kyle!”

“Let go, Alex, let go”

“Not yet, not yet”

Alex ground his hips, bucking into Kyle’s hand as their lips sought each other’s and they kissed again. Kyle’s kisses were hungry and deep; fierce and powerful; intense and desperate. Alex thrust into his grasp over and over until he couldn’t hold on any longer. They rode out Alex’s orgasm together, both panting for breath, faces pressed together as Alex collapsed against the tree trunk.

Kyle retracted his hand, brought it to his lips and licked the traces of their fun from his fingers. He then reached into his pocket and found a tissue to clean away the remaining mess from inside Alex’s pants.

“Kyle?” Alex was still fighting for breath. “What was that?”

“Just a little bit of fun” he whispered “are you okay?”

“Do you think anyone heard us?”

“No, we were _very_ quiet”

Alex chuckled then looked at Kyle, his eyes alight in the moonlight.

“I just couldn’t wait any longer to do that” Kyle said to him “you looked so…. Tempting in the moonlight”

“Tempting?”

“Right… Sometimes I forget how oblivious you are to your own beauty”

Kyle knew he was being cheesy by the way Alex rolled his eyes.

“Hey, learn to take a compliment” he whispered.

“I take compliments all the time” Alex argued.

“No, you don’t”

Alex reached for Kyle’s hands and pulled him back into another hug.

“Well, excuse me for still trying to get used to the guy who used to call me a ‘cock-sucker’ as an insult now saying it as a compliment” Alex teased.

Kyle averted his gaze.

“I’m never going to be able to make up for that, am I?” he whispered “all the awful things I called you, the disgusting things I used to say to you”

“Kyle-”

“I was an asshole, Alex… And I wish I could take it all back”

“Well, you can’t but we don’t have to dwell on it either… And you don’t have to bring it up every time we fool around either”

“Fool around? Is that what we’re calling this now?”

“We’ve been _fooling around_ for over three months, Kyle, this is now officially the longest relationship I’ve ever been in”

“That’s not true; you’ve been with Buffy _way_ longer”

Alex laughed and reached up, placed his hand upon Kyle’s cheek.

“Every person here tonight _knows_ you’re my boyfriend” Alex insisted “and I wouldn’t have it any other way”

“So when everyone wakes up in the morning and they all see I’ve crawled into your sleeping bag during the night, you’re not going to freak out on me?”

“It was _one_ time, Kyle! And I wasn’t expecting it”

“But tonight you are?”

“You know that’s the only reason I got Liz to invite you, yeah? So we could share a sleeping bag… You know I get cold easily”

Kyle tried to act mock surprised but he couldn’t, he was already mentally crawling into Alex’s sleeping bag. He wondered if he could make him come a second time, under the cover of the sleeping bag while all their friends slept so close by. He grinned at the thought as he pulled Alex into his embrace.

“Just try to keep me from holding you in my arms all night long” Kyle whispered.

When Alex leaned closer for another kiss, Kyle caught that same silhouette of the figure in the cowboy hat but he didn’t say anything to Alex, merely leaned over and kissed him again. He continued to kiss him long after the figure had gone. When they finally parted and made their way back to the group, Isobel asked if they’d enjoyed their walk. They exchanged secret smiles and Kyle couldn’t help wondering if any of the group had guessed what they’d gotten up to on their own.

From the way Michael was glaring at him, Kyle had his answer but even those alien eyes boring into his weren’t enough to kill the feeling of euphoria he felt at knowing he’d made Alex come right under Guerin’s nose and before the sun came up in the morning, Kyle was going to do it again.

He was just an asshole enough about it to hope that Michael would be awake to hear it for as they stared at each other, Kyle reached for Alex and pulled him close.

His actions clearly saying ‘your loss, my gain’


End file.
